


Like Ash and Whiskey

by HoneyBeeNightmare



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Female receiving oral sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeNightmare/pseuds/HoneyBeeNightmare
Summary: My third fanfic on this site! This time a bit of a self insert for a Jigen/reader story I've always fantasized about hehe. Hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Like Ash and Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> My third fanfic on this site! This time a bit of a self insert for a Jigen/reader story I've always fantasized about hehe. Hope you guys enjoy!

The rain poured hard onto the gravel as you were ushered into the large, gaudy mansion before you. Two henchmen, one on either side, held an elbow and roughly steered you inside. Only a handful of grunts and muffled curses could be heard from you - tape over your mouth to ensure you couldn’t call for help. 

Your struggling, which was valiant and desperate during the start of your capture, had dwindled to vain and weakened attempts. Your abduction hadn’t gone smoothly; at least you put up a fight. But that had resulted in the henchmen fighting back. Your head was throbbing from being pushed roughly into a wall to be restrained, the blood only now drying upon your forehead, and you were certain you had bruises on your arms from how tightly they were bound and the strong grip of your captors. You were barely able to keep up with the men who held you - at some point in the struggle you twisted your ankle, and being forced to move so quickly only exasperated the wound.

To put it simply, you had seen something you weren’t supposed to. A shady deal going on in the back alleys behind your job at the bank. One of the clerks was handling money back and forth between unsavory looking men in black suits when you walked out to leave. Instead of killing you and causing a bigger scene, they decided to take you with them. To see if you would be useful to the boss.

You were startled out of your thoughts as they pushed you into a large room, past the looming double doors. The room was well lavished and decorated, and the man you could only assume was the boss sat in a throne-like chair in the center of the room, with another man standing right beside him. He was fat and greasy, with too much gel in his hair and a cigar in his mouth, dressed in a fine suit. The man beside him was also dressed well - tall and lean with a hat pushed down to the point where you couldn’t even see his eyes. You let out a muffled cry as they pushed you down onto the floor and held you there, in front of the boss’s feet. He raised an eyebrow, his expression amused.

“Oh? And who is this little bird you’ve brought to me?” He asked, his voice cold and mocking.

“We caught her at the bank, sir.” The henchman on your left answered. “She knows about the deal.”

You tried to plead for them to let you go, but there was no way for you to be understood. 

One of the other henchmen took your head and slammed your face into the carpet roughly. Tears sprang to your eyes as your nose started to bleed.

“Quiet!” He shouted, letting go of your hair before turning to the boss. “What should we do with her boss? Maybe she knows how to get into the safe.”

You didn’t, but you could pretend you did, if that bought you some time to escape. You said nothing though, just peered up into the boss’s face with tears running down your own. He seemed to consider this, rubbing his chin with one hand.

“Hmmm…” He said, his tone almost too high-pitched. He was cruelly teasing you.

“Nope. Don’t need her.” He decided a second later, and you felt your heart drop. “We can get rid of her.” 

You shook your head, screaming and pleading behind the gag but this warranted another slam of your head into the carpet, holding you still. With two men holding you down there wasn’t much struggling you could do. You cried, blood and tears staining the carpet, as the boss spoke again.

“Hmm, how about you, Jigen? You can do the honors. Get rid of the little bird. Then have someone come in and clean the carpet immediately.”

You looked up to the man with the hat. From this low angle, you could see his eyes and read his expression. Through your tears, you saw a blurred visage of his face. His mouth was pressed in a hard line, but his eyes showed something you couldn’t identify.

“What are you waiting for? Do it!” The boss shouted. 

The man, who was called Jigen, took a gun out of his back pants and held it to you. You sobbed, closing your eyes, and waiting for the pain to come. 

This was it...killed over something stupid when you’ve barely been able to live your life. Stuck in a dull job you didn’t enjoy, and this is the repayment you got.

There was a click, and then, a shot rang out, and your body convulsed in fear.

Someone screamed, and it took you a long while that it wasn’t your own screaming. You peeked an eye open to see that Jigen had shot the boss, point blank in the head. His expression frozen in a surprised face from an unexpected death. 

Before you could process what happened, the other two henchmen stood up, grabbing their guns, but Jigen was faster. He shot them both quickly, blood splattering everywhere, as they fell to the floor with a thud.

Jigen lowered his gun and looked at you. Fear shot through your body; what was he going to do with you now? 

“Mpphm…!” You shook your head again, body tensing in anticipation. Jigen tucked his gun back into your pants, putting his hands up to show he was now unarmed. 

“It’s alright.” His voice was deep and laced with concern. “I’m not going to hurt you. I want to help get you out of here. I can get you somewhere safe.” He said, taking slow steps closer.

Your whole body was wrapped in pain, and if it weren’t for the adrenaline, you thought you would’ve already passed out. Jigen knelt down next to you, taking a hand and gently putting it under your chin. 

“Hold still for me.”

He grabbed the edge of the tape and tore it off as quickly as he could. You let out a sputtering gasp as he removed it, taking deep breaths and sniffling. Your nose had dripped down to your chin, a mix of blood and snot from crying. 

You tried to thank him, but a pathetic whimper exited your throat instead.

Jigen moved to untie your wrists, doing his best not to pull too tightly. The ropes had bruised your skin, and you sighed in relief when you were freed. 

“Easy, now. It’s okay. Can you stand?” He asked, one hand on your back and the other gripping your hand, helping you up. His hand was rough, but strong, squeezing onto yours reassuringly. 

Your head was swimming, and you had forgotten about the pain to your ankle, thanks to the head trauma, and almost completely collapsed back onto the floor. Jigen caught you, arms steadying you and holding you against him.

“Hey, now. Careful. What’s wrong?”

“My ankle…” You said, wincing and shutting your eyes. 

“I’ve got you.” Jigen said, and without another word bent over and hauled you over his shoulder. He was stronger than he looked. You gasped in surprise, grabbing onto the back of Jigen’s suit.

“We’re getting out of here.” He said, going over to the boss and reaching in his suit pocket, pulling out a car key. Jigen quickly moved out of the mansion with you in tow. 

You had encountered a few other henchmen, but the older man took care of them quickly enough. He was an excellent shot. Once outside, he navigated towards an expensive car, unlocked it with the key, and put you gently in the passenger side. 

Running around, he slipped into the driver’s seat and started the car, speeding out of the driveway just as a few other guards had noticed, and began shooting. Jigen quickly sped out of the lot of the mansion and down the street.

“W-Where are we going?” You asked, gripping a hand under your ribcage.

“We need to hide for a while. Those guys will be on us.” He answered, pulling a cigarette out of his suit jacket and lighting it with a flick of his lighter.

“Why did you save me?” You asked, suspicion heavy in your voice. “You betrayed your own boss.”

“I’m not attached to that asshole. I was hired as extra security, nothing more.” He took a long drag of the cigarette. “And I can’t stand people who hurt women or kids.”

Somehow, you were shocked by his response. The idea that he could go against the man who hired him to keep his sense of justice was something you couldn’t comprehend. Not now anyways, with your brush with death moments ago. 

“Thank you…” You muttered, voice coming out weaker than you would’ve liked.

“No need for thanks. I’m just glad you’re alright.”

The car ride and the adrenaline draining from your limbs caused your eyelids to suddenly feel much heavier. The night lights of the city began blurring into an amalgamation of fuzzy colors, before everything turned to a deep blackness that you yearned to stay in forever. A snapping sound in front of you jolted you out of this moment of peace, and you frowned in Jigen’s direction.

“Sorry, doll. You can’t fall asleep yet. You have a head injury. We need to get you checked out first.” His fingers a few inches away, still poised to help rouse you from your sleep.

“Not sleeping.” You mumbled. “Just resting my eyes…”

“I can’t let you do that either. Come on, tell me about yourself. What’s your name?”

You hesitated for a moment, before allowing your name to slip off your tongue. You still didn’t know if you could trust this man, but considered that if he wanted to hurt you, he would’ve done so already.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Jigen Daisuke, but you can just call me Jigen.” The gunman smoothly steered the car down the empty streets. “So you work at the bank. I’m guessing you didn’t know anything about the deal that was going down.”

You shook your head. “No, my coworker, Simon, was always an anxious guy. I didn’t give it much thought. Now I see why. He was embezzling money for those guys. I guess he got into some trouble and owed them a lot.” You squeezed your ribs harder in remembrance of the painful moments in your capture. 

Jigen made a sound of understanding. “And you got dragged into their mess.” He reached into his pocket, producing yet another cigarette. You had the feeling he was a heavy smoker - this only confirmed your suspicions. “Don’t worry. Where we’re going we’ll be safe. Get your wounds checked out until things cool down.”

You turned to look out the window, still feeling uneasy. Nothing else was said between the two of you for the rest of the ride, but you worked hard not to fall asleep. You didn’t want Jigen to become annoyed at the action. After a few more minutes, most of which blurred in your mind, Jigen pulled onto a side street of sleepy little rowhouses. He parked, and went around the side to retrieve you. 

Before you could protest, Jigen hoisted you in his arms, opting to carry you fireman style instead. Your face burned from embarrassment, but you were too tired to turn down the lift. The gunman carried you up the short steps before putting you down gently. You leaned against the wall for support as he pulled out the key, and his gun.

“What-?” Before you could finish, Jigen held a finger to his lips. 

He unlocked the door with his gun drawn, before slowly pushing it open and stepping inside. He seemed to observe the surroundings for a few moments, before visibly relaxing and coming back to your side.

“All good. No one’s here to ambush us.” He explained, before lifting you effortlessly into his arms once again. He brought you into the small apartment, placing you on the couch, before going to switch on the lights.

The place was messy - beer cans and cigarette butts littered the coffee table and counter space in the attached kitchen. There were other guns you could see on the end table, and some papers with blueprints that you didn’t understand. Your blood ran cold.

“You...You’re not a criminal, are you?” As soon as the question left your mouth you felt a bit stupid. Of course he wasn’t some warrior of justice, considering the company he had previously kept. Jigen walked to a dresser on the other side of the room, retrieving a couple of cloths and some rubbing alcohol. Jigen let out a laugh through his nose.

“And what if I am?” He teased, coming closer and arranging the first aid supplies in front of you.

You blushed, suddenly feeling rather small. You took a hand and grabbed the hem of your shirt. “I...I’m trying to trust you here.”

Jigen unscrewed the cap of the rubbing alcohol and poured a generous amount on a white cloth. “I can assure you, doll, no harm will come to you with me. Let’s leave it at that. Now, let me see those wounds.”

Jigen used his other hand to gently tilt your chin up. You blinked your eyes several times and focused on the ceiling. From this close you could see the gunman’s eyes from under his hat - his gaze serious and piercing made your breath catch in your throat. 

“This may sting.” He announced, before brushing the cloth around your eye, under your nose, and on your forehead. You winced, jerking back from Jigen from time to time. The man was patient with you though, waiting for the tension to leave your body before he continued. 

The once pearl white cloth was now stained a deep red. Jigen put it aside once the job was done. He then assessed your head injury, dabbing the impact site with some disinfectant, before concluding that you wouldn’t need to get it stitched up, much to your relief. He crouched down in front of you before reaching for your ankle. You instinctively pulled away.

“I’ll be gentle.” He reassured, looking up at you.

You let out a long sigh and relaxed, and Jigen took your leg in his calloused hands. He poked and prodded around your ankle lightly, noting where you reacted the most from his touch. Without another word he took the gauze on the coffee table behind him and began wrapping your ankle, up to your calf. 

“Thank you.” You whispered. It was soft, but you knew Jigen had heard it from the way he grunted in response. 

“How long do we have to hide out?” You asked, the reality of your situation starting to dawn on you. 

Jigen went to the kitchen and began boiling a pot of water. “Who’s to say. Could be a couple days. At least until you get your strength back. I know a guy from ICPO who can look into this case for you. He can further ensure your safety. Want any tea, or coffee?”

“Tea please.” You smirked. “I didn’t realize someone like you was in good standing with any cops.”

Jigen smiled at that. “I’m not. I can’t stand the guy, but he keeps me on my toes. Until he arrives, you should lay low here.” He pulled some takeout out of the fridge and placed it in the microwave. Once it was done warming up, he brought a plate over to you, which you accepted gratefully.

The two of you didn’t talk much. You didn’t want to pry into Jigen’s life, and he didn’t do that to you either. The only thing you really indulged in telling him was that you were living on your own and had a shit relationship with your parents. If you told them you got into trouble like this they would probably berate you for causing hardship to the criminals. 

The night crawled on, and you found your eyes drooping with every passing moment. You didn’t notice him leave the room, but Jigen returned to your side with a blanket. 

“Why don’t you go on to sleep? I’ll stay up and keep watch.”

You took the blanket, thanking him quietly. Jigen switched off all the lights except for one side lamp on the other side of the room. He took a seat in a chair by the kitchen table and propped his feet up, taking a long drag of his smoke as he did so. You felt your body ease into the cushions of the couch, feeling the day’s stress and trauma finally weigh in on you. The light of the room began to dim and blur and before you knew it, you had passed out for the night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning was uneventful. Jigen made you some eggs and toast and you talked softly amongst yourselves. Jigen re-wrapped your ankle and read the newspaper while you watched the news on the TV. The report, of course, didn’t mention much about the boss’s murder. Only that he was a prominent underground figure that had been found dead, and now his allies would be looking for the perpetrator. Jigen didn’t seem too worried by this though, barely raising an eyebrow at the news and flipping the paper to the next page.

Though it wasn’t something you really wanted to do in front of a stranger, you found that you needed to take a shower. You felt gross, and the idea of warm water running down your body made you sigh in anticipation.

“Uhm, hey, Jigen? Do you mind if I take a bath?”

Jigen lowered the paper slightly to look at you. “Of course. I’ll get you some clothes.” He got up and rummaged through a dresser on the other side of the room, pulling out a button down t-shirt and some slacks. You took them, and put on a more serious face.

“You have to promise you won’t peek, okay?”

Jigen frowned, pushing his hat over his face further, trying to hide the growing blush. “Like I would!” He huffed, before turning to return to his chair. 

His reaction oddly put you at ease, and you smiled, slowly and carefully making your way to the bathroom, trying not to put too much pressure on your foot. 

Once inside the bathroom, you closed and locked the door. The tub looked inviting, and you took no time stripping down. A few areas of your body had bruises that your clothes had otherwise hidden, but nothing looked too bad. Starting up the water, you made sure it was as warm as the pipes would allow, before easing your body into it.

The heat relaxed your sore muscles, and you moaned at the feeling.

“I can’t believe I’m on the run from some criminal lord’s goons.” You muttered, frowning and dunking your head under the water. You stayed there for a bit before coming back up, gasping for air. Just have to do as Jigen says and lay low for a few days until things blow over. That’s all you could do really. You were certain you wouldn’t be able to look out for yourself - making sure you wouldn’t be followed back to your apartment and manage to keep watch. Eventually the exhaustion would get to you, and maybe they would take that time to strike. Staying with Jigen was your best option. The older man was gruff and spoke little, but his company was appreciated.

You thought about him holding you in his arms, and treating you with care, before blushing.  _ What the hell was wrong with you?  _ Someone showed the slightest concern for you and you’re already getting all mushy for them? You attempted to silence those thoughts by dunking your head underwater again, but more seemed to come to the forefront.

Surely Jigen couldn’t be doing this out of the kindness of his heart...He probably wanted something in return. Money, or your body? Your face heated up. He could’ve made advances on you already, but hadn’t. So maybe he was just trying to do right by you, though, lying with him in bed didn’t seem like a bad option. Though he tried to hide his face, you knew he was rather handsome. And his deep voice and strong hands didn’t hurt either.

Arousal began to seep between your legs, and you fought the urge to give in and touch yourself. This man had gone out of his way to save you, you weren’t going to throw yourself at him. 

A sigh passed your lips before you squeaked in surprise, body jolting in the bath. There was a knock at the door. 

“Hey, doll? You alright? It’s been a few minutes.” Jigen’s voice came from the other side of the door.

“Yeah! Fine!” You called back. “Just finishing up!” 

You carefully pulled yourself out of the tub, chastising the way you let time get away from you. 

After drying and putting on the change of clothes you eased your way back out into the living room. Jigen’s clothes were a bit big on you, but luckily at the very least, the pants wouldn’t fall right off your hips. At least you hoped, you weren’t wearing any underwear after all. 

The rest of the day crept by, and you learned very quickly that being on the run is pretty boring. The only things you did were play a bit of cards with Jigen and watched some of the local TV. Before you knew it, it was around 9 pm, and Jigen offered you a drink.

“Want some whiskey?” He asked, already pouring himself a glass.

You weren’t big on drinking, but the past 24 hours had been insane, and so you found yourself nodding before you realized. Jigen put the glass in your hand before pouring one for himself. You raised your glass.

“Cheers.”   
  
The gunman smirked. “To what?”

You shrugged. “Being alive?”

Jigen let out a snort of a laugh and raised his glass. “To being alive.” He affirmed, and you clinked your glasses together before downing the amber liquid. 

Your face scrunched up at the burn. It had been a while since you had whiskey, but after the insane 24 hours you just had, the sensation was welcome. The drinks had eased Jigen too, the gunman slowly became more talkative as the liquor flowed, and you couldn’t help but notice things about him.

The way his laugh was deep and rolling, his eyes - when you could see them - were warm and grey. The sleeves of his shirt had been rolled up to the elbows, revealing tanned arms with a generous amount of muscle, that you couldn’t stop staring at everytime he shifted slightly. You discreetly rubbed your legs together. Okay, it’s time to face the facts: Jigen was totally hot and 5 feet away from you and you wanted nothing more than for his to put his hands on you. You licked your lips. The whiskey had you feeling brave…

“Jigen?” You voice came out softer than you would’ve liked. 

Jigen’s smile dropped at your tone. “Yeah? What’s wrong?”   
  


You gulped. “It hurts…” You murmured, looking down before looking back at the gunman. “Can you take a look?”

Jigen looked at you for a second before seeming to think you were referring to your ankle. “Oh! Yeah.” He placed his glass on the table and moved in between your legs. Your breath hitched.

Taking calloused hands, Jigen ran his fingers along the bandages around your ankle. You blurted out before even thinking. “H-Higher.”

Jigen cautiously moved his hands higher on your ankle, around the calf. “Here?”

“Higher, Jigen…” You whispered, unable to hide the implementations in your tone. Your legs opened a fraction wider, and the older man noticed immediately.

Jigen paused, before looking up at you from under his hat. He searched your face, before taking his hands and moving them up your leg, slowly, and intentionally. He rested around your knee. “Here, doll?” His voice was low, and it made you jump and release a shaky exhale. 

“Higher…” You urged. Jigen shifted between your legs, dragging his fingertips up until warm hands rested on your thigh. He moved next to your ear, and his scent - cologne, cigarettes, and the whiskey had your head swimming. 

“Here, sweetheart?” He whispered, and you let out a whimper.

“Jigen, please…”

“Tell me.” He interrupted. “Tell me where it hurts.” 

You shivered, legs sliding open more, as you rolled your hips upward just a bit. “Here. Please.” Your voice came out rushed. Jigen moved quickly, his body bracketing on top of yours and capturing your mouth in a kiss.

You moaned as Jigen’s other hand ran up your body further, cupping your sex over the slacks you were wearing. He pulled back, rubbing softly, and you were already a melting mess. 

“Mmm, you’re right baby. It looks like it hurts a lot.” He took two fingers and pressed into you - making you keen and toss your head back. “I think I’ll need to take a closer look.” He smirked, moving back down to situate himself between your legs. He kissed the inside of your knee before kissing your thigh, and resting his hands on the waistband of the slacks. He took a moment to pause and look into your eyes. 

“Is this what you want?”

You nodded quickly. “Yes, yes! Just, please, don’t stop!”

Jigen smiled, kissing your thigh again before unbuttoning and removing your pants. You sighed in relief once the pants were off, and Jigen groaned at the sight of your pussy before him. 

“Oh doll, you trying to kill an old man like me?”

“No, never.” You promised, as Jigen took two fingers to spread your lower lips. You cried out in anticipation, but he shushed you, insistent on taking his time. 

“Let’s see if I can make the hurt go away.” He murmured, before shifting forward and putting his mouth on you. You cried out, quickly fisting your hands in your shirt as Jigen kept you trapped on his tongue. God, the sounds he was making… You were a shivering, trembling mess, and didn’t notice when Jigen took his hat off and placed it beside him. When you looked back down, those sharp gray eyes were staring back up at you, and your body flushed with heat. 

“Oh! Jigen, please! I’m gonna cum!” You were grinding your hips on his face - his beard tickling you and spurring on the motion. Jigen groaned in approval, taking a hand and rubbing your clit with his thumb. That broke you - you screamed as your orgasm washed over you, and Jigen licked you until you were shaking from the overstimulation. He pulled away, and you smiled.

“Holy shit.” You said breathlessly. “You’re good.”

“So are you sweetheart.” He made a point of licking his lips. “You taste fucking good. I wonder how many times you can come for me tonight.”

This made you blush. You were about to retort when you took a look at Jigen. He was tenting in his dress pants, and palming himself slowly as he watched you. You grinned mischievously. 

“Well old man. Let’s see if you can keep up with me.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
